magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterword Volume 2
Hello after three months! Mihara Mitsu here. From here on is the afterword huh. My mistake, this is Mihara Mitsuki. This pen name feels like giving the impression of a girl, so sometime when the other side met me they were pretty surprised. By the way, it seems my contemporary debut comrade, Iwasaki Ryou-sensei favorite name for a girl is Mitsuki, because of meeting me , his feeling turn into despair and he would never again named a character in his work as Mitsuki. How pitiful (while picking my nose). Nonetheless, it’s not really rare for the author of light novel to use a neutral pen name, similarly the name Iwasaki Ryou-sensei also looked like Ayanami Rei (His pen name is not Rei but read as Ryou though), even my other contemporary Akimoto Aki-sensei, his name written in Kanji is Akino, it totally feels like the name of a main heroine. Probably like a polite little sister character. Karino Mikata-sensei is called as Mika-tan, even Asano Hajime-sensei’s name of Hajime can deviate into boyish girl name. Most likely a woman crossdressing as butler. Exactly like the 5th MF Bunko J-light novel amateur debut award of the Moe character! Rei-chan and Hajime-chan often came to Mitsuki-chan and Mika-tan’s house to sleep-over, we were doing pajama party event that was dyed with homo atmosphere. …In the middle of that, Mikado Tetsurou-sensei’s pen name is distinctively super powerful. Iron Wolf1. In any case, I’m grateful each time you all took the production of this Mitsuki-chan into your hand. The second volume is safely delivered. I’m hoping this work can become a long and fun series, so I beg for all of your support somehow. Well then, the fun of the light novel series, thanks to the illustration of the artist-san, this time the illustration of Kaguya-senpai’s Magica dress that didn’t appear in the previous volume is introduced. CHuN-san’s illustration too, become a big motivation to pile up the volume of this series. I’ll move to the gratitude nonchalantly from this flow. This volume too, thanks to the editor in charge Kodama-san’s precise advise, this story had transformed into something that couldn’t possibly be achieved by my own effort. By the way, when I joke around in the drinking party with my fellow contemporary by saying Koda-nyan, since then all my contemporaries called Kodama-san by Koda-nyan. Please forgive me. For the convenience of many people, many thing were crossed up to my pen name or to book’s author, but the truth was there were really many power at work from many direction so this book could reach the hands of the readers. I’m really thankful from the bottom of my heart for those bonds. And then, of course the biggest appreciation is for all the reader-sama who picked up this book. I’m very happy if you have fun reading this book. Yes, then according to the information that has just come in, Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou are going to be co, cocococo, coce-! Comicalized! What an information that’s really full with live feeling, though the details are still unintelligible, but somehow please take care of me! Mihara Mitsuki _______________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # The kanji for Tetsurou is made from the kanji of iron and wolf. Category:Light Novel Volume 2